The Last Gift
by kinllover
Summary: Written for a Friend's Birthday! Set and Amos have been together for two years, and now they are forced to be apart. So Set gives Amos one last gift before he leaves. Warnings: underage!Amos. Amos is seventeen. Warning yaoi (boyxboy) don't like it to bad don't read it. SEVERE AU Rated T for language and yaoi(boyxboy). AmosxSet, slight HorusxCarter and AnubisxSadie


Hey Everybody! This story is dedicated to my friend Kellie... for today August 11th is her birthday! This is for her as a present! Also I want to apologize for all the jumping around -.- To many things that needed to be done so just bare with it. Allllll shall become clear

**Summary:Set and Amos have been together for two years, and now they are forced to be apart. So Set gives Amos one last gift before he leaves. **

**Warnings: underage!Amos. Amos is seventeen... Warning yaoi (boyxboy) don't like it to bad don't read it. SEVERE AU Ancient Egypt setting gods are very real and influencing people. Rated T for language and yaoi...(boyxboy) hints of past sex. AmosxSet hints of SadiexAnubis CarterxHorus and very very little OsirisxJulius.**

**-None of these people that are in this story except for two Amset and Zamir belong to me...they belong to Rick Riordan...by far one of the best all time writers. (for me he's up there with J.K. Rowling, C.S. Lewis, and J.R.R. Tokiens) and the best mythology based writer... I LOVE YOU RICK!-**

Alright you get the jist... hope you enjoy this!?

* * *

**The Last Gift **

"Amos there is something I want to give you." I asked looking down at the man I loved so much. We both were lying down in my room. Amos propped himself against a pillow his eye sparkling from excitement

"What is it?" He asked curiously his lips pulling into a smile; my heart broke at his excitement. I placed a well-disguised fake smile on my own face hoping to hide my pain.

"I love you Amos, very very much." I started grabbing the young prince's hand. "And I know that you feel the same way," Amos smiled brightly at this nodding vigorously. "And I know you need an heir in case something happens to Julius and his…." I said Amos blinked a couple of times before a confused look appeared.

"I… I don't understand Set?" He asked looking at me with questioning eyes. I pulled him up to my chest.

"Amos I wish to give you a child." I said his eye widening looking into my own crimson ones. He backed away from my grasp but he didn't run away. He knew I would never hurt him.

"What do you mean…..? You're not going to steal a child…." He asked and I quickly shook my head.

"No my sweet prince, I mean I wish to create one. For you, for us." I said hoping I hadn't slipped up. My heart broke further as I saw him smile. This was so hard to do, I don't know if I could ever let him go. I silently cursed the other gods for the cause of this.

"Set….that's amazing; I would love to have a child with you! I love you so much!" He said snuggling back into my arms resting his head against my chest. I wrapped one arm around his waist the other into his black hair. As I kissed it tears filling my crimson eyes for this was to be my final gift to him. The one I would give the whole and my life to. Amos.

-Flash back to earlier that day-

"By order of Horus Pharaoh, and the gods all human contact must be cut off completely." Isis announced in the meeting hall. Horus stood on his throne looking down at the other gods. His silver and gold eyes flashed with authority and power. I of course objected to the idea that Isis spoke of. I loved Amos and I would never leave him, especially because of some arrogant brat. Who thinks that human contact is too dangerous for them and us. However the Pharaoh had spoken and I couldn't undo the law, not without a few more gods support. Horus adjourned the meeting and I quickly ran up to his throne the other gods vanishing instantly.

"At least let me see Amos once more!" I shouted at Horus. He shook his head his black braid flying with each graceful shake.

"No Set, I want all contact to stop immediately." He said sternly glaring hard at me with his mismatched eyes.

"Horus, I love this human. I can't just stop, let me at least say goodbye." I said looking dead into his cold steely gold and silver eyes. "If the situation was switched I would let you say goodbye." He looked at the floor clearly thinking hard.

"Two days, that's all you have. Set I'm serious do not break this rule." He said coldly. I nodded bowing I started to leave when Horus appeared in front of me grabbing my arm squeezing my own red tinted skin. "Two days Set, unless he devotes himself completely to you… that's it!" He said eyes growing soft for a second and then vanished

-End flash back-

"I love you Amos….. So much…." I whispered and we both fell asleep.

* * *

***Next Day***

"Amos…. You in here?" I asked opening the door with one hand looking in and around the small child in my other hand.

"Set! I'm so glad you'r~ what's that?" He asked looking at the bundle of thin silk cloth.

"Just as I promised, this is Amset; our child." I whispered moving the swaddling for Amos to see. The babe had thick black hair like Amos, and dark tanned skin. He grabbed instinctively onto Amos's fingers and Amos yelped.

"He's strong…." Amos said and then gasped looking at the child as he opened his large clear crimson eyes looking up at both of us. Amset cracked a smile lifting his hands up to Amos. Amos gaped sucking in his breath looking at the outstretched hands looking at me. "Can I…." He asked timidly.

"He's your son….you need not ask for permission." I said handing Amset to Amos. He took him into his arms smiling down at the child, I to smiled looking at the happy man with the child in his arms.

"He's perfect, gorgeous. Thank you Set…" He said walking over to me and kissing me lovingly on the lips. I held him tight to me Amset pressed protectively between our bare chests.

"He is already ready to eat solid foods his favorite is mushed dates." I whispered looking down at the baby brushing my hand against his cheeks as he yawned he moved his head into my hand closing his eyes. Amos and I sat down on Amos's bed he was still holding the baby tightly in his arms.

"This is amazing Set… I love him already. I can't wait to raise him with you; I've always wanted a child." Amos said that struck me hard I looked down at the ground tears threatening to over flow my eyes something that almost never happens. Amos saw this grabbing my hand with the one that wasn't occupied with the child. "Set what's wrong?" He asked looking worriedly at me. I smiled shaking my head closing my eyes at the tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm fine…. I'm just happy you love him as much as I." I said rubbing his thigh lightly he smiled nodding. I would miss that smile so much miss his chocolate brown eyes that melted at the gaze of something or someone he loved. Miss the feeling of his skin pressed against mine the warmth that he brought to me when he laid down. The feel of his hands intertwined with my hair and the feel of his soft plump lips against mine as we kissed. I brushed my hand against his cheek rubbing the warm skin. "I love you so much Amos…." I whispered

"Set…." He said closing his eyes at my rubbing his cheek. "I love you to." He whispered.

"I will do everything in my power to protect our child." I said looking down at the peacefully sleeping child in his arms. I reached for the child and Amos handed him to me and I took him in one. "My sweet, sweet Amset…" I whispered kissing his forehead. We than went to bed the child in-between the both of us as I looked across at Amos. His eyes dazed and droopy with sleepiness, he finally fell asleep. I got up slowly kissing Amos on his forehead gently so he wouldn't wake up.

"I love you Amos…. I'm sorry that I have to leave like this, but I can't face you like this. I wouldn't be able to do it." I said tears falling on his forehead. I bent down to the little child I had created for him. I lifted him up with ease he was so tiny. "Amset….. I love you just as your father. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up to manhood. I hope you are far better than your creator ever was. Protect your father and love him as much as he loves you. Love him as much as I do for me for I can't see him. I'll try and visit as much as I can, although it will not be in flesh." I said kissing him tears falling harder the place I kissed him glowed slightly. "You will always know that I'm watching both of you." I whispered. I set him down in Amos's arm so he wouldn't roll over. I opened my hand and a papyrus scroll appeared explaining why I had to leave. "Goodbye Amos…. You have my blessing." I whispered kissing him once on the forehead. I couldn't stand it any longer; I gripped his chin and kissed him fully on the lips. I slowly faded away in the breeze of the open room the last thing I saw was Amos and Amset face to face their foreheads touching both sleeping peacefully.

* * *

***7 years later***

-Amos Kane-

I walked into the large bedroom looking around with a wicked grin on my face. I crept quietly into the room looking around for him. I looked under the bed when I heard I quiet giggle. I turned around and heard it again coming from the open ways to the balcony.

"I know…. I love you to!" I heard Amset chirp quietly.

"Amset? Who are you talking to?" I asked turning the corner. He whipped around his short braid flipping around his eyes widened slightly before they sparkled with pride he smiled broadly. "Daddy daddy! I see a man!" He said pointing across the balcony I immediately pulled him away from the balcony looking at where he pointed warily but I didn't see anything nor anyone it was deserted.

"Amset…. Don't do that you scared daddy." I said breathing a sigh of relief looking down at him and I released him. He looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Did you see him? He wants to see you, both of us." He said with wide eyes his voice was filled with emotion. I shook my head kneeling down to his level.

"Amset there was nobody over there. Now you shouldn't say stuff like that unless you actually see a man. He could try and hurt you or daddy, understand you tell a guard immediately if you see someone for real." I said sternly he shook his head quickly.

"I don't need to do that…. He'll protect us he wouldn't let anyone hurt us. He told me so himself!" Amset said his eyes were closed and tears stared filling his eyes. "He wouldn't let anyone! He promised! The man said so!" He said loudly he was choking with emotion.

"Amset, there wasn't anyone over ther~" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes there is! Why can't you see him! He's standing right ther~. He….he's gone! He was just there! He was wearing a red kilt!" He said I stopped looking at him I grabbed his shoulders.

"What did you just say?" I asked looking at him seriously he looked at me with wide eyes and he repeated himself. I let him go getting up to look at the spot where Amset had pointed to with pained eyes.

_Why…? Why Set? Why couldn't I see you? I want to see you so bad!_

I shook my head slowly I looked down at my child with a small smile. "Come on lets go play with Carter and Sadie…" I said grabbing his hand. He smiled completely forgetting about the incident that just accord and we walked to my brother's palace. Thunder rumbled in the sky and it darkened I hurried our pace.

-Set-

I appeared in my room walking towards my bed when I was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the hard limestone walls. I lifted myself up gasping for a second I looked up to see a very pissed off Horus. His eyes were glowing with power and authority in his hand was his sword already drawn and his body shook with fury.

"I told you to never see them!" He boomed the room shaking I steadied myself glaring at him with hatred.

"I revealed myself only to the child…." I stated submissively now was not the time to be a smart ass.

"I told you no contact what so ever!" Horus shouted appearing in front of me punching me hard and I was knocked to the floor. I gasped feeling my jaw knocked out of place, my hand went to it fixing it I got up glaring evilly at the god.

"You said no human contact; the boy is not human so he doesn't count!" I hissed I took the step that separated us. "And besides it's not like you are following your own rules!" I hissed pushing him away. His eyes shook glowing brighter but he took a step back, and I smirked I was right.

"Carter doesn't know that I exist, I do not reveal myself unlike what you did!" He hissed thrusting his arm out and I flew back. I got up again slower this time my eyes glowed with power I was angry now.

"The boy has my blood running through his veins! He is not human nor god! I can see him as long as I want! The law speaks only of humans!" I yelled and I rushed him punching him hard on the jaw kicking him hard away from me. "Unlike what you are doing, is breaking the law that you created not four years ago! I should tell the other gods of what you are doing and see how they react to their Pharaoh breaking the rules!" I hissed he snapped up and kicked me in the face.

"If you speak another word of what you just said and I will personally make sure that you suffer in the lake of fire!" He yelled and thunder rumbled outside I knew that lightning was already streaking across the sky from us fighting.

"Then we can make a deal. You will permit me to see my child, and I will not tell the others of what you are doing with Carter." I said sticking out my hand with a small grin on my bleeding lips. He glared darkly at my hand but reluctantly took it and thunder rumbled again sealing the deal Horus vanished without hesitation.

In was another year when the strangest thing happened something that I never would have expected from any god. Anubis showed up at my door knocking quietly I had opened the door and I had nearly fallen to the ground I was so shocked. His dark brown eyes were hard almost glaring at me but they shined with something strange, like he was trapped.

"Hello father…" He said darkly walking in I stood there for a second before closing the door.

"Anubis…. What are you doing here?" I asked turning to look at him. He had sat down at my bed fixing his black tunic. When he was satisfied he looked up at me and then I saw that he was scared.

"Father…. I've done something terrible… something I shouldn't have." He said I looked at him with a bit of anger. "Why don't you go tell Osiris? Since you to are so close…" I hissed turning around looking away from him I was still pissed that my brother had stolen my own child for himself. I heard him grinding his teeth something he did when he was annoyed I knew because I did it to.

"I can't do that for he would tell Horus, and I don't want that." He said slowly tightly straining against the words. I turned looking deeply into his eyes.

"Whatever you've done I'm sure that it isn't much." I said slowly walking towards him sitting on my bed he looked up at me with fear creeping more and more into his eyes.

"I saw Sadie Kane…. The pharaoh's daughter…. And I think I love her…" He said and I blinked back at him with s blank stare. He looked back shrinking slightly. "Father?" He asked quietly but I couldn't hear him my mind was racing thinking of what he had just said. I instantly started planning plotting, everything had to be just perfect or else Amos and Amset would be in very big danger. I looked at him with a devilish smile my crimson eyes twinkling with a glint that appears when the world is about to change.

"We have work to do son." I said getting up. "We have Gods to stalk…." I said walking out opening the door turning with a wicked grin on my face. "The hunt is a foot!"

* * *

***A Year Later***

"Are you sure!? You're positive…. I want to finally see you I'm not sure I can wait any longer." I heard Amset saying I walked into his room concern sweeping through me. Zamir walked in beside me brushing his hand against my back lovingly. I had been with Zamir for over seven months now and I loved him so much. I had completely forgotten about what happened with Amset the year before, and Set had faded to the back of my mind the pain and hurt that he brought was locked away in the deepest part of my mind.

"You alright Amos?" Zamir whispered in my ear I nodded but told him to be quiet and listened hard for any other sounds.

"I know you love me, I tell him every night to." Amset said there was a pause as if he was listening to someone speaking. "Yes, everyday just like I promised. Someday I'll be as strong as both you and daddy. Father…?" I heard him say. I covered my mouth to let stop the cry that wanted to escape my mouth.

_Could he really….. After all these years… but why Amset?_

"Am….Amset!" I called trying to steady my voice. I heard him shuffling around quickly.

"I gotta go, but please father… you need to hurry. Daddy …. Daddy's found another person. You need to come back before he takes him away." Amset said I walked in Zamir right behind me.

"Baby what are you doing?" I asked looking around the corner to see him sitting up in bed eyes looking at the floor trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Nothing….just woke up from a nap." He lied pretending to be rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I thought I heard you talking to somebody?" I said patiently hoping he would tell me what had transpired; if it was really the person I long to see. His crimson eyes widened shaking his head far too quickly.

"No…..no I wasn't talking to anybody, you must be hearing things daddy!" he said smiling innocently before getting out of bed running over to me and hugged my leg tightly.

"I love you daddy…" he said and then mumbled something that sounded like we both do, but I shook that thought away, maybe I was hearing things.

"I love you to…" I said rubbing his tightly braided hair. He pulled of smiling broadly revealing his white baby teeth. "Come on, it's time to go visit your cousins." I said and I took his hand I turned around my eyes going over the room, and I could have sworn that I saw a shadow move behind Amset's bed. I shook my head as Zamir's hand wrapped around my waist and we left. A couple of days later I caught Amset talking to 'himself' while he was supposed to be sleeping. It was late at night and I was about to go to bed myself, but I make sure check on him before I go to bed. So I walked in with a candle in my hand, it gave off a dim glow that lit my path.

"Father, you can't wait anymore you need to come now!" I heard him whisper I could see that he had lit his own candle to see in the dark for he was terrified of it.

"Amset? You are supposed to be asleep!" I said harshly turning the corner to the open room to see him whip around with wide eyes, but he wasn't looking at anything. There was nothing in the room it was just him.

"Daddy! I… uh…. I had to go to the bathroom." He lied again I gave him a hard look walking towards him.

"Amset, where you praying?" I asked him giving him a hard do-not-lie-to-me look. He stopped looking behind me and then nodded quickly.

"I, I was. I want to see my father I want you two to make up. I want us to be a family together, forever!" He said tears coming down his face as he started crying. I sat down holding him to me.

"Baby….. I've told you. Your father and I, we can't be together. I tried to get him back, but he lost his chance." I said rubbing his back soothingly his small body shaking slightly.

"Daddy….you need to give him another chance… he couldn't before…but now he can…" He choked holding me tightly. I stopped hearing what my son had just said I looked down.

"Amset, it is late….you need your rest." I said pulling him off and laid him back down in bed tucking him in. I rubbed his back soothingly until he fell asleep; I got up looking around in the dark room. "If you are here Set. I want you to leave my child alone! You are filling him with distracting thoughts! Do not speak to my child again!" I hissed loudly and then walked out of the room tears in my eye. I woke up the next morning getting up slowly. I went around doing the normal duties helping my brother with ruling. It had put a huge burden on his shoulders since his wife died, so he had called on to me for assistance. I was walking back to my house. I made it in my head buried in my papyrus scroll furiously writing down things that need to be done when I bumped into someone. I looked up gasping, standing in front of me was Set. His crimson eyes staring deep into my own I took a step back dropping my scrolls.

"What are you doing here!? You can't be here!" I hissed bending down to grab the fallen scrolls. He to bent down and handed me some scrolls, I grabbed them roughly from him glaring at him hard.

"Says who?" he asked smirking as he came up with me his smugness made me angry.

"I say! You are not welcomed in my home! Get out!" I yelled pushing him away.

"Amos…..I've come back… I know I left without explaining myself to you in person. That I left in the first place, but I had to." He said I rushed up to him smacking him hard.

"You left me! A seventeen year old boy with a child! Do you know what that did to me!" I screamed at him. "I was broken! Shattered! For months I cried myself to sleep over you! I begged for you to come back to be there for me but you never came!" he looked down eyes pained.

"I couldn't…. I couldn't do anything. I…. I left a scroll." He said quietly

"And your fucking scroll! Oh that made it so much better!" I hissed angrily he winced as I this time punched him.

"I couldn't tell you…. In person…. I… I wouldn't …have been able to leave… I …couldn't..." He said quietly which made me stop my eyes widening.

"Daddy…. What's going on?" Amset asked the nursemaid in tow she looked down apologetically and I waved her away. "Father!" He yelped running towards Set I stepped in front of him stopping Amset in his tracks I gave him a firm stare.

"Set…. Leave now…." I stated coldly he looked up at me. I picked Amset up into my arms holding him protectively.

"No daddy don't make him go! I want him to stay!" Amset cried reaching out to Set who looked at him in shock, I pulled him away.

"No Amset," I said Set looked Longley at Amset and then me.

"Amos, I'm his father to I want to hold my son." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"You gave him up when you left us without a single thought!" I hissed

"Daddy no he didn't he's always been there!" Amset cried tears falling down his eyes. I stopped looking down at the small boy. His crimson eyes were clouded and thick with tears as he looked at Set and then me. "He was there, I remember seeing him. He stopped the horse from running over me; he healed me when I was really sick." He said I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How…. How do you know?" I gasped things were starting to slip out from me. I was supposed to be angry furious. Set had left us, without saying anything dumping a child onto me without hesitation.

"Before I left… I gave him the ability to see into the duat…. Since he has my blood in him it made it a lot easier." Set answered quietly I looked at him. "I wanted Amset to know that I was always watching out for him no matter what. I was doing the same for you as well." He said I looked down things started to click. The failed attempt on my life the blade missing by centimeters Amset's sickness suddenly gone and him feeling fine.

"I can't forgive you for leaving me with him! I needed your help," I said it was all I had left to fight with. I felt like I was losing the battle, I clutched to Amset shaking slightly.

"I gave him to you as a gift. I meant it; it was my way of saying goodbye. I was hoping he would replace me, hoped it would ease the pain. I had no idea the suffering it would cause." He said and that was it my anger gone I fell to my knees tears spilling down my eyes.

"You….. You ass!" I gasped he was suddenly there tears falling down his own eyes.

"Amos…. I love you…please forgive me…. I was only trying to help ease the pain." I heard him whisper as he grabbed hugging me tight.

"Daddy….he's telling the truth…. Please daddy, let father come back…." Amset asked I looked down at the child tears falling down his eyes. I hugged him to me, Set doing the same.

"Alright baby….it's alright…." I whispered kissing his forehead. "Set…. If you ever leave us again…. I swear by the gods I will kill you slowly and painfully!" I hissed he smirked slightly.

"Doing that would be painful enough…" He answered kissing my forehead. "I'll never leave you two again." He pulled Amset into his lap and scooted me to his hip. Amset immediately latched onto his chest his arms barely able to wrap around Set. Set leaned over kissing me and I groaned. I had longed for those lips for eight year. I wanted him so bad that having him here was too good to be true.

"This was the best birthday present ever daddy…." Amset whispered I looked at him with wide eyes and then looked at Set. He smirked brightly.

"Happy August 11th Amos…." He said and leaned over kissing me.

* * *

**This... was like...by far the saddest thing I think I've ever offically written... I don't know about you guys but I bawled writing this. I had to take breaks because I couldn't see the screen... ANYWAYS! How did you guys like it? I know my names that made up suck although I'm proud of Amset... he's so adorable ^_^ I want him as a child (Hear that Set! Start making him now!) I'm sorry if it seemed really really rushed at the end. I'm working with very little sleep and I want this to be ready for my friends birthday. ^_^ ... I poured every bit of fluffiness I have into this so that it'd leave y'all in a curled heap of ooy gooiness of fangirlism because I can't believe the lack of this pairing its sad... there's like none on here... such as shame AmSet is soooo under-appreciated *cries* and soooooo cute as you hopefully saw. ANYways off topic... please please please R&R This is like my second one-shot and one that was like really sappy fluffly so I need to know if I'm doing this right... please and thank you...**


End file.
